Magnolia
by LightningRooks
Summary: Five magical girls, though not the quintet you're envisioning.


{Author's note: Hello! This drabble was inspired by the song Magnolia by the Hush Sound. This is centered around 5 magical girls, but not the 5 you're thinking of. Also-this has slight spoilers for A Tale of Twins.}

_Your heartbeat is pulsing at night in your chest_

_It's gold and it's glowing with all the life you have left_

Morgana held her Soul Gem close to her, keeping the truth away from Marcy as long as she possibly could. The truth would devastate Marcy.

"Just a little longer…" Morgana murmured, knowing she was living on borrowed time. Whatever came after a Soul Gem turned black….well, Morgana would know soon enough.

_I received your words from hospitals where you felt alone_

_Your words like smoke, they made me sick but they kept me warm_

Mariangela couldn't believe it the words that the doctor was saying. Pregnant? Yeah, she'd messed around with a few guys, but she never thought that she'd actually get pregnant. How was she going to fight witches now?

_Run where you'll be safe_

_Through the garden gates_

_To the shelter of magnolias_

Just a little longer. Morgana had to hold on just a little longer. Marcy could teleport home, and get her a Grief Seed. It would be okay. Morgana would be okay. But as Marcy disappeared into a flash of blue light, she admitted that Morgana's Soul Gem had never been so black.

_Your eyes are like sea glass, so weathered and worn_

_From all they've seen of adolescence torn_

Daisy was a lot like her name, a flower growing up through the cracks in the street, where no one thought such a kind little girl could thrive. Daisy had girls like Mariangela before, but she had never met another Puella Magi in her predicament.

_The lovers who have tainted you, they pulled you into the night_

_They touched your skin with velvet gloves and made you feel alive_

Mariangela sat on the steps outside her house, rubbing her stomach anxiously. It was getting harder and harder to fight witches. But she couldn't give up, she thought as she looked down at her swollen belly. More than one life depended on her.

_Run where you'll be safe_

_Through the garden gates_

_To the shelter of magnolias_

Madoka smiled as she brought the girls to the next life. Here they would be safe. Here they would be loved. Here they wouldn't hurt those that they loved. Here they could be happy.

_There's not much time_

_The blush in the sky begins to fade_

"We are very disappointed in you, Riley." Riley looked up at the mention of her name, having clearly not heard what her father was saying. "You couldn't even finish the test? Were you daydreaming again?"

_You are weathered and worn_

_Your petals soft and torn_

_The fading color_

Riley was doubled over, breathing heavy. The irony of the situation was not lost on her. She wished away her ADHD, only to be given a weapon that relied on memory. She smiled faintly as the witch ran into another land mine.

_You have bent your shoulders_

_To hold the weight of the world_

_You will surely shatter_

They all felt it. Each and every one. With every witch destroyed, another life was saved. But the glory of saving lives was tarnished with the realization that every witch was their sister, their friend, their ally. Magical girl became witches, and then magical girls killed witches.

_Run where you'll be safe_

Riley dove out of the way of an explosion. Why did she forget? Did her wish not work? Was it a trick? Getting rid of her ADHD was supposed to solve all of this! Riley paused, hearing another set of footsteps, then another explosion. No, someone else was setting off her mines.

_Through the garden gates_

Marcy stood at the entrance of Morgana's labyrinth. There was no going back now. Once she walked through the gate...well, only one of them would make it out alive.

_To the shelter of magnolias_

Daisy ran to the hospital as fast as her legs could take her. Mariangela needed this Grief Seed. If she was right, the pain of labor would darken her Soul Gem too quickly. Daisy had to get there in time.

_There's not much time_

Riley was rushing and she knew it. This new Puella Magi was screwing everything up. First, she barges into the labyrinth with a huge axe, and then the dumb girl runs into Riley's mines. She was going to set off the biggest one, which Riley was trying to remotely disable, if she didn't stop running around.

_The blush in the sky begins to fade_

Daisy breathed a sigh of relief as Mariangela cradled her newborn boy, Ivan. Her Soul Gem had been cleansed, and both the baby and the mother were safe. Maybe everything would turn out alright in the end.


End file.
